Dealing with the pain
by Rogue Legend
Summary: This is an AU of Zootopia. In this story is when my OC joins a newly formed SWAT force on the ZPD. But memorys of the past keep boiling to the surface. Can Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde help there new friend in arms from his past and will he find love? All to be will be told. rated M for somethings and to just to be sure it's safe. I'd like to inform you all this story has stopped srry
1. Phantom Pains

8:00 AM

6/19/2016

[POV of Rogue Legend (OC)]

I start to approach the SWAT training grounds. Before I choose to walk into the front gate and do the impossible a mammal my size well ... would be that size. For being a fox I lended up taller than others. not too tall but tall enough. I walk to the front gate the officer looks at me, she kinda has to tilt her head but was surprised to see a fox at this height.

"what can I help you with mister ...?"

"Rogue Legend"

"oh your that new recruit huh? well ... go right on in the drill sergeant is waiting", with out a second word i take my leave and head through the gate. As i walk across the green grass I see the group I'm supposed to be with. The drill sergeant spots me and looks at his clipboard.

"You must be Rogue Legend correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"I like that tone boy better keep it other wise no one in ZPD will look at you with respect"

"Yes, sir"

"well take a knee", I do so with no questions asked.

"listen up! This is a newly formed program as you all know, so I hope that the people who pass this program do Zootopia good, now does anyone know what SWAT means?!"

A grey wolf lifts his hand in the air "to smack something?", they other recruits laugh so do I then I raise my hand "does it stand for Special Weapons and Tactics?"

"Yes it does Legend, good job for knowing that", the group falls silent as the drill sergeant kept going on about what SWAT stands for and how we are supposed to take on bigger and badder than the regular ZPD cops can handle such as Riots, Robberies in progress, Hostages, and Raids. The polar bear next to me looks at me like I couldn't handle it but my face remained calm. For you see, I've spent two years in the military. Off in a distant continent. I was mauled by a panther. The scars are still visible. All someone had to do was to remove my long sleeve shirt and they'll see them. At sometime the nerves that sit under the scars activate, leaving me in intense pain, like the phantom of that panther is there still mauling me. In which case I take pills so I don't feel the pain. my military service is the primary reason I qualified.

"so any questions ladies?", how standard.

"no? good, training starts tomorrow morning at 0500 sharp! dismissed!", and after that all the mammals started their way to the dorms. When I got there I choose a bottom bunk as I like to be in tight places although I would have grabbed a top one.

"oi you!", I look over my shoulder to see a timber wolf lookin' like he's on some drug, all too hyper.

"yes?"

"fight me you pussy!"

"and why would I do that?"

"because I checked you out if you really spent military time prove it to me!", the other mammals where trying to encourage this fight.

"and how do you plan on doing that?", like that he swings, with little effort I dodged it. He swings again this time I catch his paw in the middle of the swing. I twist it and turn him around and slam his paw to his back so he cant reach me with the other one being restrained. Slamming his face into the ground i shout out for the drill sergeant, it only took a moment for him to walk in with some MPs to calm everyone down.

"what happened here?"

"he swung first, I dodged, he swung again, I decided to put him down"

"well at least you didn't keep it going so I won't kick you out, for him though he's packing his bags", at least that's a good thing.

"but you better watch it other wise someone else is gonna do it as well"

"and if they do then I'll just do what I did to him", and after that the drill sergeant took the timber wolf out as well as his bags.

I wake with a sudden jolt. The pain is so intense I cant even reach my pills. I try hard to muffle my screams of pain. If someone hears me then they may make fun of me. But too late one tiny scream managed to escape and the smaller snow wolf above me woke up.

"huh?", might as well get help

"H-H-Help me!", I shouted quietly

"huh?" this time he looks down to see me spazzing out of control.

"oh hold on I'll get a medic!", this woke up the others as the snow wolf climbed down from the bunk. He sprinted out of the dorm.

"what's wrong with him?", a female wildcat said

"he looks like he's major pain" said an elephant

"well no dip Sherlock!" I shouted

"what are we supposed to do?" said the same wildcat

"PILLS M-M-MY PILLS!" Trying as hard as I can I point to them on the table. She grabs them and tries hopelessly to shove it down my throat.

"hold him down!", and like that the elephant and other mammals try their hardest to hold me down. the wildcat pries my mouth open and drops the pill in and lets go of me as well as the other mammals do. it took a few agonizing minutes and the pain like how it happened stopped.

"what the hell was that?!" said the wildcat

"yeah man you where just fine hours ago what happened?" said a lion

"if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"try me", I look to see the medic, a female lion

"I cant say it I can only show you"

"and how do you plan on doing that?", said the elephant

"well I remove my shirt and you see why"

"do it", said the medic

"well you are the doctor so I will", I remove the long sleeve shirt and the all drop their jaws. In some places where the fur hadn't grew back the scars where clear, in others they where harder to spot.

"who did this to you?", I had to say it other wise they'll never stop asking me.

"a panther when I was in the military, it was a surprise attack ... I barely got to my sidearm"

"oh poor thing", the wildcat that got my pill said

"don't pity me"

It's been two weeks in the academy. And we are nearly done with training. I'm at top of class. There is no one that can match the amount of skill that I have. I learned the name of the snow wolf is Jared, the wildcat that got me my pill was Coraline, and the elephant's is Jeffery, and the lion that helped hold me down was Jonathan. And they became like family to me.

"so what are we doing today sergeant Carl?" said Coraline

"well today we are taking another test"

"why with all the tests?" said Jared

"shut up Jared before a buy a ring and shove it up your ass!", I snicker at that little comment

"anything from the phantom pain yet huh Rogue?!", at that I just shut up and listen

"well anyway ..."

A/N : Sorry for going fast here I just want you guys to get to the good parts.

"Four weeks of intense training and learning and these five people that stand before me are the graduate class of the first ever SWAT squadron!", Said mayor Lionheart

"and I present them there badges, Hopps, Wilde, care to do the honors?"

"of course mayor", said the three foot tall grey bunny. I was the first to receive a badge, it came from officer Wilde the first ever fox in the force, that makes me the second. next was Coraline, then Jared, then Jeffery, and last but not least Jonathan.

"and to top it all off I'm having them in Precinct One!", and the crowd of people out in front of us started to cheer for us.

Me and the others (Jared, Coraline, Jeffery, and Jonathan) board the first train to Zootopia. We are all have a day to get situated. We decided to get in the same apartment building so we don't have to be too far away from each other. Coraline decided to bunk with me while the others got there own apartments. I asked her why she wanted to and she said "it was to take care of me when my phantom pain came back" But I think it's much more then that. the apartment was meant for a fox but since she was about slightly smaller or equal height we both fit in it just perfectly. She insisted that I took the bed but I wanted the couch. After that day was just all about unpacking and getting set up. _tomorrow is another day,_ I kept saying to myself.


	2. First day on the job

A/N : Pease support me I love to talk and you can find me on skype text only. I love your support and that makes me go for better chapters so please do that.

4:30 AM

7/11/2016

(POV of Rogue Legend)

I woke up a minutes before my alarm goes off. I decided to take a quick shower. While grabing my SWAT outfit and equipment, I realize that I have to walk **though** the bedroom to get to the bathroom. _Shit,_ But if it's one thing that the miliatry left on me was a set of skills. I walk to the bedroom door and steady it while i open it so it doesn't creek. I lossen my grip on the nob of the door and crouch walk over to the bathroom door. This was the hardest part, no matter what i do THIS door will creek so I have to move fast. I quickly open the door and slip inside nearly slamming the door but closed it quietly. I cring, hoping that Coraline didn't wake up. I hear nothing on the other side so she is still asleep. I place the SWAT outfit and equipment on the counter and place a towel on top of them. I head to the shower and turn the hot and cold nobs until I felt the temp was just right. I quickly shed my clothes and jump in. After the shock of being hit with water i started bathing. Carefully scrubing around my scars. And just like I was hoping to not happen, well ... heppened. Coraline walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She wasn't in here to do use it, THAT I knew.

"So ... how are you? Didn't hear you come in here", well at least my skills proved almost useful.

"Trying to get clean before we head to the armory and get our weapons and head to the bullpin"

"mind if I join you?", _THIS IS ... JUST WHY!?_

"You do know that is akward right?"

"oh come on Rogue there is only one shower and so little time before we have to go", _I hate that she has a point_

"fine but no looking and touching, need something ask for it", And after I said that I could hear her undress. I tried not to think about it and not look as she walked in.

"um ... can i get the shower head?"

"sure", I removed the shower head and handed it to her.

"thanks"

"no prob", I was almost finished anyway. The military made me learn that fast rough showers and your clean. All I need to do is to rinse and I'm done.

"hey would you like me to get your back? I know you can't use the back scruber", _Why?!_

"I'd rather not thanks"

"come on! you need to smell good around the other officers!", _good point_

"fine but only because I worry about how I smell", She got right to work by handing me the shower head. I put it back in it's holding place and staying still while she gets my back. Her hand made their way through my fur and around my scars and when she did reach them her touch was so gentle that I never felt her hands. As she reach my shoulders, the sensativty was at it's all time high on my back. It felt so good i almost grunted a moan, instead I just sighed.

"W-Well I think got your back done"

"thanks again", After that I rinsed off and got out for her to do her thing.

(POV of Coraline)

I knew that getting in the shower with Rogue was going to be akward and everything but, that right there was hot. His mucles were rock solid and well defined. Although I only saw the back end of him I'm pretty sure I'll see the front end. _NO! Stop thinking that! He's your friend and brother in arms!_ I wonder if he has a six pack. _DAMN IT ALL!_ I decide to finish early and get ready to leave. When I jumped out He wasn't in the bathroom. _Thank God!_ I quickly dry myself off, gear up in the bathroom and leave. But then he was there in his gear. The suit underneath the padding of the armor was graby, his mucles stood out. The armor covered his torso, shoulders, arms, forarms, legs, knees, and lower legs. He look amoused at the face i made on how well handsome he is even when he's in uniform.

"Well are we leaving?"

"huh? oh yes, yes", And after this we where heading out of the apartment door to find Jared waiting for us.

"took you guys long enough lest go", and after that we walked in silence out of the apartment buildng and to the bus stop.

6:00 AM

(POV of Rogue Legend)

After one really boring bus ride we were dropped off at the ZPD HQ. We walk through the front doors to casul police operations going on around us.

"well looks like they didn't roll out the weclome mat", Jeffery said

"for an elephant you have a really smart ass mouth", I sniker at Jared's comment, pulling myself together I get the group under control has I'm the leader.

"OK boys and girls let's just try to get this done and over with", After that the whole group was silent. I walk up to the front desk to find a way-too-over-sized cheata. Sitting behind hi desk eating a bowl of Lucky chomps. The desk tag read "Clawhouser".

"Clawhouser", didn't hear me

"CLAWHOUSER!", He jumped back a little at my miliatry demanding voice.

"OMG I didn't think that foxes could make that voice so deep! oh you all must be the SWAT team aren't you?", one thing I hate is that word _aren't_

"ONE! never say OMG TWO! never EVER say aren't THREE! yes we are the new SWAT team. where's the armory?", the fat cat seamed so a taken back by the way I talked.

"ok ok! yeash! The aromry is over there (pointing to the left hall) you remind me of Chief Bogo"

"thanks", And we all walk off to the left hall. Following it till we find the aromry. To my surpise the chief was there himself, that's an important detail that Clawhouser left out.

"You must be the newbies? well anyway in here", and he turns to the heavly armored door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"By the way what are your names?", Well thought the chief would do his research.

"I'm Rogue Legend, leader of the group"

"I'm Coraline Higgs"

"Jared Snow"

"Jeffery Long"

"Jonathan Prime", that was about it.

"wow you guys really know how to kill someone's fun don't ya ... we any way take you guns based on your skills as I was told ... but I'd rather give you all your guns but the General from the army called me and told me if Rogue Legend showed up then let him and his group pick their gun (sigh) go ahead and here's the key lock this door when your done I'll be in my office", And then he walks down the hall. Guess that was the favor the General was talking about.

"So shall we?", And I step over the thresh hold of the door and my jaw dropped. There were MP5s, M4s, Remington 870 Combat shotguns, Glocks, Smith&Wessons, Taurus, and a few Remington 700s.

"(whistles) Rogue did you ever see a large amount of guns like this?", said Jonathan

"nope", I walk over to the Smith&Wessons and grab a 44 magnum, then head over to the M4s and take one as well. I find a tatical light and a Folding grip, to top that off there was a reflex sight. Then I stock up on ammo. When I look at the others they are all geared up as well. Coraline took an MP5 with a reflex sight, Jared took a M4 with the same attachments as mine, Jeffery took a Remington 870 Combat shotgun, and Jonathan took a Remington 700 with bipod, Coraline took a revolver like mine and the others took standard Glocks.

"Well lets go knock the socks off the guys in the bullpen", And after that the others left the armory and I locked the door.

"but first I need to drop off this key", The others wave me good bye for now and I head for chief Bogo's office. When I do find it he opens it and looks at me almost impressed.

"you know for a fox I thought that weight would break your back"

"Well sir when you spend two years in the miliatry and have survived being mauled by a panther and carry more than 200 pounds of gear on your back, this feels like feathers to me"

"yes that can do that, well thank you for returning the key after briefing I'm going to show you your SWAT van"

"thank you"

"now get to the bullpen", With out a word I salute chief Bogo and leave when he returns it. The bullpen was right next to his office so it wasn't too far. When I walk in the others grabed a whole table for us. The other officers all where talking, while walking by them they take sideways glances at me. I sit down next to Jared. Then JUST as I was getting used to the chair I was in, the female rabbit officer walks up to me, along side her is her fox friend.

"Hi I'm ..."

"Yes I know your name is Judy Hopps and your friend here is Nick Wilde"

"oh ... well ... um ... welcome to the ZPD then"

"sorry for being rude I saw you at the graduation and I don't think you both know me and my friends here names"

"yeah we don't", said Nick

"I'm First Lieutenant Rogue Legend ... This is Corporal Jared Snow ... next to him is Sargeant First class Jonathan Prime ... next to him is Second Lieutenant Coraline Higgs ... Last but not least is Sergeant Major Jeffery Long"

"All that is ...", I decided to finish Nick's sentance

"Miliatry grading?"

"yeah"

"Well my smart foxy friend SWAT is Special Weapons And Tactics so we have been given military grade training so we are the top dogs on the field other than the chief of course"

, And speak of the devil here he is.

"Alright shut up!", The whole room falls silent

"good ... Today we have some new recruits and they are the first SWAT team so show them some respect, Alright assiments ...", And I space out as he is naming the the cases and places they'll be and the peole working on them, I zone back in when he reachs Judy and Nick. "sorry you two looks like you drew the short straw, patrol duty same goes with the SWAT team", And after that I get out of the chair as we were dismissed. It was a silent walk to the vehicle depo. _Half way there, Just have to survive 8 hours and your shift is over and SWAT unit 2 takes the night shift_. While walking past the front desk Judy and Nick stop to chat with Clawhouser. We walk past and Just as we fond the door to the vehicle depo, chief Bogo shouts out as he catchs up with us. "wait! Almost forgot to show you the van and get you your building and car keys", I hold out my hand as he drops the building keys in my hand and car keys, but I hand the car keys to Coraline.

"shouldn't you drive since your the leader?"

"yes I could but I'd rather not"

"why"

"I'll explane later"

"Well anyway follow me", And we follow the chief as he leads us through the depo and right to the van.

"by the way Legend you squadron's call name is SU1, you'll start at Savanna Central and move to Sahara Square then Tundra Town last but not least is the Rainforest District, you'll do this in a complete loop through the day"

"yes, sir", After that the orders where givin i got in on the passenger side of the van, Coraline the driver side, The rest jumped in through the back doors and deposit the guns.

"ok ladies let roll"

 **A/N : I got these codes from a wikipedia so I may have them wrong. If I do tell me and forgive any spelling and grammer as well.**

11:00 AM

(POV of Rogue Legend)

"Well this day just moves by so ...", Just then Clawhouser came on the radio

"SU1 we have 211S on 21st and Clover street", I grab the reciever

"That's a Bank isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Alright Responding , gonna need a 129 as this is probably a 132 and there are 136 and civilans, over"

"roger that sending avilable units in the area to the location, over", This was the moment I've been waiting for.

"ALRIGHT BOYS WE GOT ONE!", This earned a great amount of woops form them

"STEP ON IT TO 21ST AND CLOVER ST. NOW!", And after that Coraline put on the sirens and floored it. This was about to get fun. I jump out of my seat and climb in the back, putting on my gear as well as helmit and grabing to my guns, I talk to the others.

"Alright Jonathan grab the roit shield and be ready, we don't need a sniper in this area so grab the spare MP5, Jerrery and Jared get behind him you take the front door, Me and Coraline will take the ladder to get to the roof, am I understood?"

"SIR, YES, SIR", After I finished putting my gear on I jump back to the passenger seat. I look on ward to see the police baracades, two officers move them so the van can pass, When the van comes to a complete stop I shout out "GO! GO! GO!" and the men in the back jump out and follow behind Jonathan with the roit shield, Coraline hops out and I run back and grab the ladder, We take a back ally so no one sees us getting behind the building. I set up the ladder on the west side of the bank. I climb on the ladder and head to the top then rushed over to a vent big enough to fit me and Coraline.

"Sir we have a confirmed 136 here", it was Jared

"how many?"

"3-4, 5 at most"

"ok noted", I look at the phone on my arm to see the blueprints that where uploaded to it. If I'm reading it right we'll pop into the meeting room. I remove the vent cover silently, I crouch and make my way to the drop, I check to see if there is another vent cover before dropping down. I make a right and there it was the meeting room. I kick the cover and it drops, then I hop down into the room and pull up my M4. I move silently while crouched, when I saw Coraline on the other side of the door I grab the snake cam and slide it under the door. While looking at the screan before me I take count of the suspects. There are at least 3, lightly armored and armed. I open the door after getting the camra back into it's respectable pocket.

"ok men this is how this will go down while me and Coraline get the hostages into the meeting room you'll distract the suspects try and take them down if you can leathal force is authorised, on my go", the tension in the air was heavy.

"1", I lean closer to the door way with my gun at the ready

"2", Coraline takes aim at the wolf on the left

"3", I find my target in the middle

"Go!", I pull the triger, the M4 sends the bullet right into the middle suspects knee sending him to the ground, Coraline's hit the wolfs head, he was gone, The others burst through the glass window with the riot shield and down the last suspect, so much for moving the hostages. I run up to the middle suspect before he can grab his gun again and kick it away and prod his forhead with the barrel of my gun. "STAY DOWN!", I locked eyes with the fox below me. Coraline just kick the wolf's gun away, I heard it slide across the floor, the others have a elephant pinned down and are cuffing him. I flip the fox over and cuff him as well and read him his rights. Coraline just called on the radio for a body bag, she starts freeing the hostages.

9:00 PM

(POV of Coraline)

Well the day was a total blow off. Other than the bank robbery that was about it. I've always lived in Savanna Central but never been to the other districts. It's finally time to clock out. I pull SWAT van into the depo, and there was the chief, looking rather upset about something. When I kill the engine and jump out with Rogue while the others pack their gear into their bags ,well looks like me and Rogue have to do it ourselves. The chief walks over to Rogue, with my acute hearing i manage to hear ... " Look Rogue I don't care if your off duty right now I need to speak with you", And Rogue follows right behind the water bisons tail. leaving me to pack our gear. I jump into the back of the van and start packing my gear in a bag as well as Rogue's in his own personal bag from the military.

"You know you can't hide it well enough from me right?", I look over my shoulder to find Jared.

"h-hide wat?"

"that you like Rogue", I thought that the skin on my face turned into five different colors under my fur.

"I don't like Rogue like that", I know trying to throw him off my tracks are futile.

"Yes you do, I could smell him on you when you opened the door meaning you two took a shower at the same time", damn dogs and there acute sense of smell.

"Fine ok I like Rogue and I know that we are two different species but we are both preds and it's not like the partnership that Judy and Nick have as a pred-pray relationship but .. You get the point!", wow that was a load off my chest.

"ok yeash, didn't know you were a fox yiffer", he's teasing the wrong cat

"OH FUCK YOU!"

"say the magic word", ok know he's about to get what's coming to him. I take the butt of Rogue's M4 into his gut, hitting him just hard enough to slightly wind him.

"ch-cheap (gasp) move", he managed to say between gasps.

"well don't mess with a wild bitch like me", I say with a smirk.

"w-well (gasp) I'm going (gasp) t-to the (gasp) ap-apartment", and he turns around, leaving me in the van. _I can't believe I just let him know that I like Rogue ... more or less **love** him_. I sigh and start to repack the M4.

(POV of Rogue)

I sit down in the chair that the chief motioned earlier.

"look Rogue someone who works in the SWAT training grounds clearly cares about your health"

"And who cares that badly about me?"

"well I got a phone call from the medic at the SWAT grounds after you made news head lines showing the effectiveness of the SWAT program"

"And what did she say?"

"she said to make sure that if his 'Phantom Pain' comes back make sure he has his pills on him"

"oh that also sir, that's the reason I don't want to drive"

"well at least your keeping an eye out for yourself and others"

"Now sir, can I leave?"

"yes but tomorrow you better have your pills, I'll even check every day to make sure"

"yes, sir", and after that I leave the office and walk down to the depo, to be shortly cut off by Coraline.

"don't worry I have all our gear", well I didn't expect that

"well thanks", I grab my miliatry bag from her as she hands it to me.

"So ... what do you want to do now that we are off duty?", good question what I do may effect our relationship as good friends.

"bar?", I ask her

"bar", how simple

(POV of Coraline)

I decided to take us to a bar called "The Drunken Otter". I've always went there when I'm feeling down or in a party mood. Rogue looks at me with some disbelief at why I picked this place.

"just why?", with the biggest wtf face ever

"because it's my favorite place and family friend owned"

"well ... don't hope for me to get waisted", OH I KNOW YOU WILL

"they have **_Firewisky_** ", I sang out

"OH WELL NOW IT'S A PARTY!", I walk up to the door. Being a independant woman I was going to open the door, but Rogue beat me and had streached past my hip and grasped the door handle. This felt extremely akward. I can feel his strong body slip past me like a snake's and open the door.

"ladies first", wow he even has manners, I wounder why he' being such a gentleman. I walk past the open door and shout out.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

"CORY!", the whole bar shouted back at me with the smell of booze in the air. Rogue looked so stunned.

"can't believe every one knows your name", He doesn't say another word as he heads to the bar counter and orders a bottle of firewhisky. Just then the family friend Jonny Ranks walk up to me, for a cheata he never followed the whole thing of being a bad pred.

"how are you Cory?"

"doing good"

"so you brought a friend huh?", looking over at Rogue as he chugs the bottle like it was a light bear and waving the bar tender for more.

"yeah that's ..."

"I know who he is, that one SWAT cop that works with you"

"as a matter of fact he's also my leader"

"oh ... um ... I also noticed that ... "

"that I like him yes I know", wow I did that involintary.

"and you brought him here to get waisted right?"

"that was the plan, but now looking at him he could go hours like this"

"not really see that faster he chugs it the slower it goes through his system"

"oh"

"all you have to do is to keep him here long enough", and with that me and Jonny get to work to keep Rogue in the bar. It only took an hour for the booze he just chugged to take effect.

"ok me and Rogue are going home"

"here I'll drop yall off", with the help of Jonny me and a very drunk Rogue Legend where home. Now was my only chance to just get a taste of him. But first I study my target so I know what I'm getting into. While drunk he's still able to fight off people I know that, I need to take a more _sudctive_ route.

"hey Rogue", trying hard to hide the badness of my fake innocence.

"y-y-yeahhh?", turning around to look at me, only to find me a little too close for his liking.

"can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone", trying to give him a reason so he can't say no.

"wwweelllllll ... oookkk", the sudden rush of joy takes me over as he said yes, and while jumping around I could of though he was staring a little too long at my body. I walk into the bedroom and start changing into more exposing clothes. He walks in shortly after and rips off all his clothes except for the boxers. _well ... at least there isn't much ..._ **. PHOOSH!** I look over at the sudden noise to find that Rogue had passed out and was quietly snoring. I just smile, at least he is in the bed! I slowly get in the bed and snuggle up with him. His arm finds his way over me and holds onto me. I feel bliss when as he sqeezes down on me. It makes me feel safe. That is the only word to discribe it. I fall into a deep sleep following his beaths.

 **END of chapter 2 come back for chapter 3! The shot!**


	3. The Shot

11:00 AM

(Pov of Rogue)

After a rather akward morning with Coraline, and a really bad hangover I was already for work. The day was unusaully slow. Nothing for our S.W.A.T unit other than a threat for us to be called in to stop a rather wild party. doing our last run on Savanna Central when ...

"THIS IS OFFICER HOPPS WE HAVE A BANK ROBBERY AT WESTEN AND LITH ST. SU1 PLEASE RESPOND!", I grab the reciver

"This is First Lieutenant Rogue Legend we are on the way"

"THANK YOU! THEY ARE HEAVILY ARMED AND ARMORED!"

"Officer Hopps please stop shouting"

"kinda hard (a series of gun shots go off in the back round)"

"We will be there in 5 minutes, out", I switch the frequency to Clawhouser's

"Clawhouser I'm gonna need SWAT units 2, 3, and 4"

"on it what streets?"

"Westen and Lith St."

"thank you there are on there way EST 7 minutes"

"First Lieutenant Rogue Legend, out" I switch back to the Swat unit's normal frequency.

"OK boys this is a major robbery take this professionally!"

"don't we always?!", that Jared

"Jared can it before I do it for you", This was what I joined the force for, saving lives and helping people.

The van pulled into the streets at high speeds and parked where the enemy can't see.

"GO GO GO!", All four (minus me) heavily armed and armored swat officers jump out of the van and gathered around the back of it. I get in the back of the van, grab the chalk board and start making the battle plan. Then an officer walks over to me and tells me that they have killed a hostage.

"ok men listen up they have killed a hostage we have been given privlage to use extreme measures to take them out, Jeffery (yes, sir?) You will be in roit armor and with a shield, Jonathan (yeah) You will be on this roof and provied cover fire, Me, Coraline, and Jared wil be behind Jeffery is that clear?"

"YES, SIR", they shouted, I loved that.

"Alright Let's wait for the other units till then get into position", and that didn't take long only a matter of a mintue and a half. The other three swat vans pulled up next to ours. I informed them of the plan SU3 decided to do what we are doing SU2 and 4 where to come up with a different one in case this hits the fan.

(Pov of Coraline)

All my nerves where telling me to run, but I can't do that. I was in the middle of Rogue and Jared. Right next to us was SU3 In some what the same formation.

"Alright men PUSH!", shouted Rogue. The shields moved side by side pushing up as heavy gun fire hit them.

"RETURN FIRE!", Rogue leaned sideways to shoot from the side of the shield, me and Jared slightly stood up to return fire. At this I could see what we are up against. Three to five men with assault rifles and some shotguns for sidearms, and from the gear that they have they planed for almost everything.

"SNIPERS!", Then The Remington 700s started to open fire and put the first of the robbers down.

"Cease fire men let the snipers pin them", I duck back down as we let up but Rogue and the other commander kept up some of the fire we had on them. we were almost to the bank windows. Jeffery's helm flew off when a shotgun round was aimed at it, he ducked down as all of us returned fire, Filling the enemy with bullet holes. The shields stoped at a corner of a wall so we can take better cover.

"ok you two get out of here you did good", Jeffery and the other shield guy walked backward out the broken window and into a back ally.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Nathan I know what the hell I'm doing", Nathan just stood there in shock.

"ok Jared and Coraline, You and the other assult guys are gonna make the final push take out anyone you see, shout 'clear' when your all done", everyone else just nodded. Me and the others jumped from our cover to push up as Rogue and Nathan provied cover fire, the other goons where hiding behind doorways and tipped over tables. I open fire and hit one in the chest but that wasn't enough to take him down, the next one landed right in the middle of his head, brain matter landed all over the walls. When his friend tried to get him, he was gunned down.

"Think that was all of them?"

"well Coraline only one way to find out", And Rogue carefully walked out from his cover and checked the rooms with Nathan. The first was clear, then the second, but when the left to walk down to the third one, The last robber took a clean shot with his shotgun at Rogue. Most of them hit his bullet proof armor, but blood was visable has he flew back and landed on his back. He took his 44 Magnum and fired it. It hit the man in the head and slowly fell with a thud. I run to his side, Jared started to radio in a EU. He looked ok, but there was some blood coming from under his vest and left arm as well as his upper right leg. He slowly put his sidearm back into it's holster. Then he spat out some blood, his breaths became shaky, then his breaths became almost from the unit gathered around him, trying to keep him in stable condition. The EU unit was there in no time. The medics ripped off his vest to find that the shotgun's shot did some major damage, even though that most of the shot was stopped by the vest some made there way near some vital organs that may just end his life if he isn't put the ambulance. We helped them put him on the streacher so they can take him.  
"Come on guys let's follow them", the others didn't object to what I said they all got in the van and put there gear as well as Rogue's away. This I knew had to be the work of some unseen force or planned out by some mastermind. I start the van and chase after the ambulance. All my emotions where on the edge, like, as if he died on the way I would have as well. I don't absolutly know what makes me love him so much but I do, sometimes I wounder if we will be a thing or something like that. Jared, who was sitting next to me, was the only other person who know I loved Rogue. He looks over to me and can see just how stressed out I am. He opens his mouth to say something but just manages to take in air, and just closes his mouth instead. I can tell that Jeffery was shacken by this as well as Jonathan. We were just a new unit not even been in the force for less than a week and we are getting a good rep, and this happens now we are with out a leader cus they will get rid of him due to his wounds. Yet he left the military because the mualling from the panther was very bad to the point that removal from the field was needed. I hope he doesn't say 'I quit' because we really need him.

(mean while in the ambulance)  
"sir we need to commit surgry on you", said the medic  
"l-let me think about", and Rogue was deep in thought.  
"please sir we need to do it NOW", the medic said sturnly.  
"HOW ABOUT YOU DO Y-Y-y", and Rogue had fainted. The medic took it apon himself to due the right thing and save his life. He started to dig around the back of the ambulance to find all of the medical supplies that he needed to do the surgry. He knew it was aginst this man's will, but there was no time left for the doctors to do this job. He ripped off his tactical shirt and started to work on the wounded fox before him. He took a pair of tweezers and pushed them into a bullet hole, they stopped when they made contact with the bullet. He then pushed the tweezers open more to grab the bullet, once he had a firm grip on it he started to pull. The bullet start to move back out the wound but stopped at the entrance. With one hard pull the medic had pulled out one of the five bullets inside the lieutenant. This had been repeated for the next three bullets just push the tweezers in, grab the bullet, pull out. But the last one was stuck in a rib just above his heart, the ambulance had started to bounce and shake. This ment they were getting close to the hospital, but the road was getting rough. This one was a total streach. He took the tweezers again and started to slowly push them into the hole, he found the bullet exactly where he was going to, He then took the tweezers and pulled on the bullet as hard as he could, but they slipped and he had to use a more extensive tool. He took a scoupal and cut open the hole so he could fit the next tool inside of it, he then grabbed a pair of pliers and pushed the hole open more so they could fit. Once they were inside the ambulance hit a pot hole, there was a small crack and a scream. The medic got the pliers where they needed to be, but now the rib had broke, and now the bullet was closer to the heart. With one last attempt to save this man's life he dove deeper into the wound, grabbed the bullet and pulled up in a hurry, but to his amazment he didn't damage anything else with that last pull. He put the last bullet in a tray where they were being collected, and set the pliers down. He then found a needle and some stitching wire, and started to work on cleaning the wounds and closing them up. After he was finished, he look at the once again blacked-out fox. There were only four small stitches, they weren't very noticable. They last one tho was clear as day, with a semi-long vertical line of stitches. The amblance stopped and back doors openned, there where doctors and nurses trying to get the streacher out of the ambulance.

(two days later) (POV of Rogue)  
" ... and now the weather", the tv announced. For a couple of days I've been in the hospital. I had said thanks to the medic in the ambulance that saved my life, but no one is allowed to visit me. I had morphine pumped into me every three to four hours to keep the healing bones and stitches from hurting me too much. The good thing was that Coraline got me my phantom pain pills so they give that to me as well on an six hour interval. It feels so lonely ... just like I was in the military ... with no friends ... no one liked me ... beat me up during shower time ... steal my food ... nearly break my bones ... but all that just made me stronger! They tried to make me go home but I still stayed because I was too hard headed. I showed them my worth, and they still wanted to believe that someone else did it. They only REAL friend in the military was my commander, who had helped me through thick and thin. This only brings me more hurt ... just like they did ... This is why I joined the military and the police. To break the things people think of foxes and that we are strong, brave, honest, and work our asses off. But ... then there is the things they do ... Not the first either ... killing families like they didn't even matter ... mom ... dad. Then the water works kicked on. I just couldn't hold it anymore I started cry so hard that I needed the pillow just to muffle the noise. my heart renching sobs could be heard if someone opened the door. I still remember how I was orphaned by a lion ... how he ATE my parents when I was six ... and all I could do is watch ... and orphanage! they just kick me around the place! WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE WHAT I GOT?! ... then there was the mualling that sent me home ... I could have shared the same fate as my parents ... but I didn't and I'm still kicking and I should be happy that I'm here saving lives and killing bad guys, but then why am I still crying? do I need help? attenction? to release my pain? I don't even know. Finally the tears stop falling and I put the pillow back behind my head and lie down. I allow myself to lose myself in the tele and fall asleep.

 **A/N: thank you soo much for waiting sorry if the story is progressing slowly. I've been getting writers block. I hope you liked this and see you in the next chapter. _The breakdown_**


	4. The breakdown

(Pov of Rogue a week after the shot)  
I walk out of the hospital with a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that Jared got for me. He stands next to me as we head for the bus stop. The Doc said that the rib had healed nicely but I'm on medical leave from work and any work that makes me use my upperbody strength. My quiet breakdown in the hospital is and will reamian unknown. It had changed me and the shot, I didn't take pride in being shot but at least that I would have died in the right line of work. The bus pulled up to the curb. When I first rode the bus I thought how weird it was, but know when I see the bright blue bus pull up to pick me up I feel natural in it. I walk into the bus and sit in a fox sized seat, Jared sat ahead of me in a wolf seat. The only thing I could wounder was, how was the squad without me for the last week? I didn't even want to ask who was to replace me till I'm in fighting condition. It was going to be a long ride from the edge of Tundra Town to the other side of Savanna Central near the Rainforest District. As the bus pulled away from the curb and started it's loop till me and Jared had to get of at the transfer station, which was a good seven to eight stops before then so I just leaned back and decided to take a nap till then.  
(one hour later Pov of Jared)  
It's been like five stops since we left the hospital and that damned transfer station isn't in sight. I look over my shoulder and look at Rogue as he quietly sleeps. For the past week me, Jeffery, Johnathan, and Coraline had to deal with a sub for Rogue who was really shitty for a comander for a swat unit, and apparently the men that took the bank hostage was organized to a T. because Judy that bunny cop and Nick her partner had found evidence of a large group behind this and are currently conducting a investagation on it. I smile that at least that he is enjoying himself. Me and the other boys took him being hospitalized ok but ... Coraline took it hard, I could tell by how she was when we followed the ambulance. Just so shacken and distroyed by it. I look ahead of me to see the transfer station. I look back at Rogue and wake him up.  
"hey Rogue we're here", he sturs for a little before his eyes snap open and find me.  
"well that was a long nap", I feel like he isn't ok in the head, maybe because of the 'happy' drugs.  
"now would be a good time to be getting out of that seat", with some effort he gets up with a grunt. And follows silently behind me, as if he really doesn't want to talk. I walk up to the driver who hands me and Rogue our transfer ticket. Then I jump off the bus with Rogue right on my tail. At least he still moves fast.  
(In some bar far in the Rainforest District Pov of Coraline)  
I can't believe our good hard worked for rep just went WHOOSH! down the fucking drain. I mean Rogue lived but ... I never got to tell him how I feel for him. Now he may never be the same. I take a BIG swig from the bottle in my hand and set it back down. I mean I know him but I don't know all of him like, what was your childhood like? or did the military treet you good? No I never had a chance to ask that without everyone knowing that I like him enough to say "I love you" to him and basicly just snuggle with him on the spot. Just that it was so unfortanate that he was shot when I was gonna ask. Why does life treat him like crap and distroy what he builds?  
(back on the bus Pov of Rogue)  
"hey Jared"  
"yeah?"  
"I want you to take me to a bar in the Rainforest"  
"why?"  
"because I want a drink is that bad?"  
"no"  
"exactly", and the bus stops at the much needed stop for Rogue and Jared. The apartment building was infront of them. But I walked down a side ally and to a car that was left there by a fellow officer.  
"hey wait isn't that Johnathan's car?"  
"yes Jared and your driving", he entered the car with no objection and started it, I had just started to buckle up when he started to drive into the busy road. He look around as he entered the tunnle for the Rainforest District.  
"so what's the name of the bar I might know where it is"  
"oh you don't know it"  
"try me"  
"The drunken Otter"  
"what?"  
"exactly, take a left here"  
(back in the bar, Pov of Coraline)  
I started to feel the influense of the booze getting to me, like I can't be stopped at all. I am the unstoppable object, but in that case where is the unmovable one? Da fuck it! Rogue's still alive, he's ok, so the hell am I so god damn upset? Who the fuck cares! I pull the mug in my hand to my face and take a long swig. I feel like I'm for getting something but what? Oh forget it.  
"oi you pretty lady", I turn to see a very drunk wild cat.  
"h-how's bout me and you get jiggy with it?", ok I need to put this fuck tard in place and sober up myself.  
"Sir I'm a off duty cop, and if you start to sexully harase me then I'll have to call you in", this didn't seam to have any effect on him.  
"I don't see a badge o-or a gun so mind running that b-by me again?", shit he was right  
"Sir I recamend that if you value your life and don't want a bullet in your head for assulting an officer and attemptive rape, then back off", I look past the man to find Rogue holding his side arm and sticking his badge in the air for everyone to see that he is in deed a cop, and not a bouncer.  
"ok ok yeash I wa-", he cut him off.  
"You will respect me or I will put you in the back off duty car", the man infornt of me insantly changed and staightened up. He promptlt considered saying sorry to me but when he turned to look at me, I gave him the best death glare I could. He then nodded and walked away. After some time Rogue had turned to me with a wide smile.  
"so was he hitting on you or was he actully trying to ..", I knew what he was talking about.  
"yeah he was"  
"oh well lucky I was here huh? and by the way never forget you badge and gun, you NEED those", I nod as I took his advise and turned back to the bar counter and Rogue took a seat next to me.  
"how did you get here?", this had to be something he had planned out because you could see the gears in his head turning.  
"just got out the hospital and had to take a long bus ride borrowed Johnathan's car and came here for drinks", well at least now I know what I was forgetting.  
"but you don't like to drive!"  
"Jared took me here, he left not too long ago", The bartender came up to Rogue and asked if he wanted anything.  
"Budlight", and the bartender turned on his feet and grabed a bottle of the light beer and handed it to Rogue. He promptly said "thanks" and all the bartender did was nod and started to tend for the rest of the bar. I felt an unease in the air as Rogue sat next to me, like he want's to say something but he can't speak. I look at him, him and his big simle ... clean red fur ... nice pointed ears, but I think the best feature on him was his eyes, they were blue but a very special blue, like if you looked him in the eyes you would see that from left to right his eyes go from dark blue to light blue. And like that I couldn't take it anymore. I fall off the stool I was on and land on my knees, Letting my cries be heard, Rogue had gotten off his stool in a heart beat and started asking me what's wrong. But I made no attempt to answer him. I just sat there crying my heart out as he watched. Then he did something I thought he would never do, he hugged me tightly in a loving manner, not how he usually does it, like he LOVED loved me. I slowly stopped crying, when I did he asked me one last time.  
"what's wrong?", his voice quiet and soft  
"I-I ..." did I really want to tell him? Yes I do. I took a deep breath.  
"I LOVE YOU ROGUE LEGEND!", and like that the whole bar stopped, everything was dead silent. And then Rogue started to laugh. Once he caught his breath he looked at me.  
"Well I already knew that ... and you should have said something sooner other wise we could have had been ... well do I really need to repeat what happed that night when I first woke up in your bed?", I simply shook my head.  
"good now ...", he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "how about I do this and I hope you are ok with my answer", I was dead worried what it was going to be, but instead his hands landed on my hips and he pulled me into him, he lifted his right one up to my head and put it behind my thick hair, pulled my head forward and our lips meet. I could slightly hear the bar woop and shout out to us, but it was slowly fading, untill the only things that mattered was Rogue and nothing but him. When we parted we were slightly panting. there was only one thing I could hope for that this momment wasn't going to ruined by something. Then the door slammed open and there stood four hooded figures. As one of them aprouched us, Rogue looked closely at them, his ears flattened while he was. The his ears perked up and and stood staight with his old military posture, put his hands by his sides and lifted his right to salute. Then the leader who was in front lifted an open hand in protest.  
"Rogue please I'm no longer your commander"

 **A/N: Thank you for staying with me for this whole time and I have loved making this for you all. and thank you for understanding my spelling and grammar errors. ;)**

 **Next up: General Hall**


	5. Gerneral Hall

(Pov of Coraline)  
"please Rogue I'm no longer you commander", the hooded man said in front of me.  
"But your General Hall ... one of the greatest miliatry minds this world has ever seen!", now I knew who this man was. This is Rogue's old military pal ... his only true friend.  
"Rogue please don't flatter me ... I came here to have a drink and I found you instead", I feel very left out right now.  
"um Rogue", He looked at me made an 'O' face and turned back to the General  
"This is my girlfriend, sir ... Coraline", The General looked at me and waved with a simle. I instead saluted the man infornt of me.  
"at ease", and I put my arm down. He grabs Rogue's shoulder and motions to the door. Then he motions to the other three to sit at the bar. They were much bigger than most other mammals I've ever seen. They took a seats next to me and waited for there next orders, sitting in silence. When one of there hoods moved I could see the military gear under it ... as well as guns. they were ment to be as compact as posible so they wouldn't get cought by cops like me and Rogue and I feel like I should warn him. I make an attempt to leave, but one of them grab my arm and say that I should just wait for Rogue, as if they could read my mind. I feel the tention in the air. The panic flowing through me like a river of fire. I sit with a nervus smile and try to seam like I'm calm. I can tell the bartender wants to pull out the old twelve gadge and fill these punks full of lead and I don't feel like areasting someone I like. I decide to talk to the bartender instead and calm him down. I strike up some casuall conversation between me and him and he seams a little more relaxed than before. We keep talking for a while before the door opens and Rogue seams a little on the scared side. He whistles and the others walk out of the bar and Rogue takes his seat again. He looks at me kisses me lightly and faces the bartender and askes for the strongest stuff he's got. I look at him like he's crazy and say.  
"What happened?", it takes him a good momment to say something back.  
"H-H-He just said somethings that he wished he said back in the army and wished me luck in my new career", then the cup was put in front of him and he took a long swig.  
"that doesn't sound like what he said to you", I know he's hiding something.  
"well ... It's just that I ... I can't believe he came to see me and he knew where I was ... He even did this to me in the military ... Come right out of the blue!", and he sung his bottle around while saying this as to egsagerate the emotion.  
"Hey how about we head home huh?", I need to get him there  
"why?", because if I don't he will never calm down  
"because your too worked up and you just got out of the hospital", I can see the gears turning in his head.  
"o-o-o-ok", and I take his hand and lead him outside. Right there as if on cue was Jared ... Smiling from ear to ear at the sceen in front of him.  
"Some how I just knew this would happen", I hate is smart ass remarks.  
"Can it Jared or I'll demote you!", shoutted Rogue.  
"ok ok how about I put on some music?", this had to be one of the best things he had said in weeks. **(To the orginal owner of this song please don't sue credit is due where it's due. I don't own this song)**  
"fine", said Rogue before Jared tuned into a radio station which was currently playing a song that Rogue seams to know by heart as he soon starts to sing along with it.

 _"YOU!... never really understood me_  
 _YOU!...always put me down_  
 _LIKE!... a dog that's beaten over and over_  
 _One day I'm gonna take you down_

 _This is who I am_  
 _Not a shadow of who I want to be_  
 _Try to understand_  
 _That this is what you made me_  
 _And you're not ever gonna change me_

 _YOU!...underestimate my sorrow_  
 _HOW!... the wreckage of my life_  
 _I!...tried so many times to tell you_  
 _The silence down in both of us (no excuses)_

 _This is who I am_  
 _Not a shadow of who I want to be_  
 _Try to understand_  
 _That this is what you made me_  
 _And you're not ever gonna change me_

 _You have made me_  
 _You can't change me_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _This is who I am_

 _You have made me_  
 _You can't change me_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _This is who I am"_

 _[guitar solo]_

 _"This is who I am_  
 _Not a shadow of who I want to be_  
 _Try to understand_  
 _That this is what you made me_  
 _And you're not ever gonna change me_

 _You have made me_  
 _You can't change me_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _This is who I am_

 _You have made me_  
 _You can't change me_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _This is who I am_

 _You have made me_  
 _You can't change me_  
 _You don't know me_  
 _This is who I am... "_ **(There is a site where I got these lyrics. Thank you for them)**  
For the longest time the car was silent. That was a really good performance. I didn't know Rogue could sing like that and he was really good. But the time in the car ended short as we pulled into the back ally next to the building and Jared killed the car. At this point me and Rogue walked up the stairs and into our appartment and said bye to Jared. We instantly walked into the bedroom, and then Rogue turns me around to face him, and pulls me into a kiss. I try to keep selfcontrol over myself as my body heats up, and it seams he had lost all of his as he pushes me on the bed and hops on top of me.  
"Don't hold back from me ... we both want this", Oh how right he is, he starts to remove my T-shirt that was for being a blood donor, leaving me in my bra. He smiles as he takes his shirt off.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point. I didn't know whether or not to make a lemon bit so please PLEASE tell me if you want it. And I hope you like the song as you'll find out soon why I choose this one. This has been Rogue Legend signing off.**


	6. Them Good Times

**A/N: Hey I didn't know if you guys wanted it or not so I didn't make the scene. So use your head and think of what they could have done. and in which case I'll make a bonus chapter for you dirty pervs. with out a further a do let's get to it!**

(Pov of Rogue)  
I awake slowly, feeling drained from last nights events. I look over to my left and see her on my shoulder, snuggled into the warmth of my fur. She seams so cute like this, makes me wish I could reach my phone right now and take a pic of this and post it. Personally I hate the social media, some people act like total assholes and that really REALLY pisses me off. But that's getting off topic I need to focus. I carefully shake her, and slowly like me she awakes with a smile from ear to ear.  
"Mornin' ", she seams soo happy and cheerful, it's infecting me like a virus or drug.  
"morning", I say crisp and clear in the correct way, stating the fact that she didn't.  
"Last night was fun wasn't it?", I nod and get out of the bed and realize how naked I am. I walk over to the dresser and look into the mirror, I can't see anything below the belt line which is good, but then a pair of arms work their way around my waist and a head pops out from behind me, smiling. All I can do is take hold of her hands and smile myself, there will be a few days of off time for me ... that means some good times from now on. I quickly get dressed and look over to Coraline who was already dressed. She seams pleased. I grab my gun and holster and hide them away under my jacket. Never know when your gonna get in a fight for being a cop, because now a days people like killing cops ... and so does the General.  
I really don't want to think he said he was "testing" me and said "I still got it". A sudden wave from Coraline told me I zoned out.  
"hey", I had to think of something fast.  
"how about we go and get something really good to eat?"  
"That sounds great!", and she jumped into me and I caught her.  
"wow there take it easy", and she bounces down on the floor.  
"sorry got a little crazy huh?"  
"yeah just a little", then I pull her into a close passionate hug, and lean into her ear.  
"but I like crazy", after saying that I earned a little giggle from her.  
"ok hot stuff let's go", and we walk out the door, while walking down the never ending flight of stairs, I look over to her. It seams like she is flying. I bump into the door, and she laughs.  
"o-OH my god (gasp) you did not just do that?", I feel humiliated by what just happened.  
"it's ok Rogue a lot of people get lost in my eyes", and she helps me off the floor. We walk into the streets and down to the left away from the tunnel that leads into the Rainforest District. It didn't take long for the stores and restaurants started to appear. They lined the street with bright colors and nice signs, people out side yelling out there deals and what they got. It almost seamed like there wasn't a major robbery in the past week. Coraline points at a nice restaurant that has some real nice Italian food. I didn't refuse when she started to drag me when I didn't say anything.

(A few plates of food later)

I couldn't eat any more, and never had I ever ate such good food. The amount I had could have saved my family. Coraline looks so pleased, I look at my watch and it read 13:29, wow time really flies now a days, and yes I always have my watch on military time. We walk over to another shop after paying the bill. I now really knew a lot more about Coraline. She was sweet, smart, emotional, loving, and brave. As I look at a nice teddy to get for her, Judy and Nick came dashing into the shop yelling our names.  
"Rogue! Rogue! Coraline!", shouted the panicking. rabbit.  
"Listen to carrots man she'll tell ya", said a very worn out fox.  
"What?!", Coraline became very quiet and let her superior handle this.  
"We ... We found out who is behind this ... the resent rise in crime", oh no  
"who? spit it out who?!"  
"General Hall!", and the crowd around me became as silent as Coraline was.  
"W-What"  
"Yes Rogue your old military leader is behind this and I think he's aiming for more than just banks"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, all tho you could just call this a filler**  
 **Rogue: yeah jackass get back to work**  
 **Me: Shut up! before I do something you really don't like**  
 **Rogue: ok ok yeash**  
 **Me: anyway ... the next will be from Judy and Nick's perspective and somewhere else, It takes place at the exact same time as Them Good Times, so I'll see you soon, This is Rogue Legend signing off good day.**


End file.
